We Gem Skill: The Story
by Orca15
Summary: This is a little drabble in what would happen if the World of Warcraft Realm crossed over with reality. We Gem Skill is my guild and this piece was originally written for them, but what is a good story if you can't share it with the world?


**Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft, it's characters, themes, or ideas. I thank the creators of this great game for the awesome inspiration. **

**Author Note: I enjoyed writing this story very much and I hope you enjoy reading it. Please Read and Review. Let me know what you think :D **

* * *

Cold... so cold. Pain... stinging pain. I tried to open my eyes, but a bright light caused me to squeeze them shut. I rolled onto my side and forced my eyes open. I was laying on the ground, the cold concrete against my skin. "Ouch," I whispered to myself as I sat up and looked around at my surroundings. "What the hell?" I questioned my situation. I was behind a palm tree by myself. Why I was behind a tree or where the rest of my group was I had no idea. I leaned against the wall behind me so my head would stop spinning. My hotel was across the walkway from where I sat, which meant I was by the convention center. When I looked to my right, my location was confirmed by the large poster featuring a werewolf like creature. The Worgan was a creature from World of Warcraft or WoW, the game my husband and I play. The annual convention put on by the company who created WoW is what had brought us to California, along with thousands of other people. I carefully stood up, not sure I could trust my legs to hold me up. I steadied myself on the palm tree in front of me as my legs tried to give way. My eyes wandered from one end of the walkway between the hotel and the convention center to the other. Something caught my eye on the ground not too far from me, it looked like a person. I walked over to it, I was about ten feet away when I realized it was my husband, Xeus. I ran the last of the distance and dropped to my knee's next to him. "Omigod..." I said as I realized he was covered in blood and was barely breathing. "Xeus! Don't you dare die on me! I'm going to get help." I pulled out my phone and dialed 911, it was busy.

"Hey!" A male voice came from behind me. " You can heal him." I turned and locked eyes with him. He was tall and scruffy.

"What?" I questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"Watch," he raised his hands over Xeus and closed his eyes. Green light and leaves swirled around Xeus, enveloping him completely. I watched as my husband's wounds were healed before my eyes. "Trust yourself." The man said as he ran off and disappeared into the darkness across the street. Only in movies and video games had I ever seen what had just happened.

"Kallita?" Xeus asked in a low, confused, voice.

"I'm here." I told him.

"What happened?" He sat up, "why are you bleeding?"

"I'm not." I said, "you were."

"No, I'm not." He said as he looked at his shirt, which was torn and bloody. "What happened?" He questioned when the realization hit him that it was his blood that covered both of us.

"I'm not sure." I relied calmly. "This must be a dream." I commented, praying it was true. My phone started ringing and I looked at the caller ID. "It's Posy." I told Xeus as I answered the phone with a simple, "Hello."

"Kallita," Posy's voice came over the line. "You guys need to get out of the open. Come up to the room." Posy said urgently.

"What?" I questioned what he meant.

"I can see you from the room. Get up here, it's not safe down there."

"Okay, we'll be right up." I ended the call. "Posy seems to think that we're in some kind of danger. Let's get up to the room." Xeus and I both stood up and walked toward the hotel.

"Where'd all the blood come from?" Xeus questioned again.

"I told you, you were hurt."

"I feel fine."

"I know." I paused, thinking about what I had seen and if Xeus would believe me. Coming to the conclusion that he probably wouldn't, I decided not to try to explain it. "I'll explain when we get to the room." We walked in silence till we reached the door and opened it to be greeted by a creature I had only ever imagined, I didn't believe they existed. It was tall and thin, it's body covered in dark grey fur and it's head resembled a wolf. We were only face to face with it for a second and it rushed past us to get outside.

"Omigod..." Xeus and I said at the same time.

"What the hell was that?" Xeus asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "Let's go."

"How are you so... at ease right now?" He questioned of my behavior.

"I don't know that either." I responded and headed toward the stairs that lead to the upper floors of the hotel. Once we reached the third floor we headed to the room. Posy opened the door for us and we went inside, once we were in, Posy promptly locked the door. I looked around the room at my friends and family. Xuna, Xeus's mother, sat by the window. Styg, Danarius, Eso, Falten, and BK sat on one of the bed's while Posy reclaimed his seat at the desk.

"Anyone know what's going on?" I asked. "Because I have an idea, but it sounds crazy, so I don't know if I believe it or not."

"All I know is that there was some kind of explosion and bright flash. The next thing I remember is waking up next to the pool, don't remember going out there or anything." Eso provided his experience of what had happened.

"Yeah, I woke up under a palm tree, then I saw Xeus bleeding and barely breathing. Some guy showed up and stood over Xeus while green lights and leafy things floated around Xeus. All his wounds, which by the way I have no idea how he got, were healed." I explained quickly. It sounded ridiculous and I wasn't sure if anyone believed me or not.

"What? Some guy healed me?" Xeus questioned.

"Yeah, I know, it sounds like I hit my head or something. I feel delusional, but you saw what happened downstairs."

"What was that?" Danarius asked.

"We saw what appeared to be a were wolf."

"Not a were wolf." Posy said. "A Worgan." A Worgan? A creature from World of Warcraft. Creatures I thought only existed in imagination, a great imagination, but imagination just the same. I desperately wanted to wake up from this dream. My logical mind was telling me this wasn't happening. But my imagination maintained that fiction was becoming reality and if we didn't open our minds to it, we would all die.


End file.
